


Tethered

by HangerLane



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Sexual Tension, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangerLane/pseuds/HangerLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****Sequel to Kindred  - I suggest you read that first*****</p>
<p>Heather is now facing the world alone, but for how long. On her way back to Merle in Woodbury she comes across a prison and finds more than she expects.</p>
<p>Very eventual Merle/OC (I mean very very eventual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys!

So if you've come here from Kindred welcome back and thank you for following. If you're new to this story (and I'm sure there will be some of you as Daryl is listed as a character) welcome! I urge you to read Kindred first...you don't technically need to, however there is a lot of back story to Heather...mainly being Merle-centric.

This story picks up straight from the end of Kindred...

I'll try my best to update every 2 weeks or so, but I'm always breaking that promise.

Let me know what you think/how I should continue I'll always love reviews no matter what :):):)

Chapter One

Heather stared at the man, her mouth agape.

"Ain't ya gonna thank me?"

She could barely choke the words out "Th...thank you." She was still staring at Damien's lifeless body, his truck still running behind him, his fingers inches away from the gun that almost killed her.

"No worries little lady. Sounded like you needed the help."

"Yeah...yeah not gonna argue that."

"What was that 'bout?" The man talking to her was tall, around six foot. He had a leather Stetson hat on, light wash jeans (somehow un-marked), and a white beard which hid most of his face. He seemed completely unshaken that he'd just killed someone.

"You don't have ta' tell me...he was gonna shoot ya', I shot him, s'probably all I need to know right?"

Heather nodded, unwilling to live through what had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Well, was nice ta meet you."

"You're going?"

"Nothin' against you darlin', can't be too careful these days."

"You're just going to go?"

"No...I saved ya...now I'm gonna go."

Heather couldn't move, everything had gone so fast, she didn't even say anything to the man who was now walking away from her, his boots making no sound at all on the forrest floor.

She was alone now, with Damien's body, blood pooling around him on the ground. Grabbing his gun, she made moves to follow the man into the woods. She stopped, however, watching him slowly disappear through the trees.

Letting the hand with the gun in fall to her side, Heather stood still, trying hard to process what had happened to her in the last 24 hours. She had little idea how long she'd been in the back of the car, or how far she was away from Woodbury now.

Woodbury. Heather had been there for months now, she thought of it as home. Rose, Tilly, Martinez...Merle. How would she get back to him.

The truck.

It was still running, its noise completely shadowed by the thoughts rushing through her mind. Practically leaping into the still open drivers door. The tank was still half full. Reaching under the seat Heather struggled to find the lever to move the seat forward. Adjusting the mirror, she looked at Damien, lying on the floor, hand still outstretched to where his gun used to be. Heather drove off, eyes periodically finding his lifeless form in her mirror as she made her way through the trees.

Heather drove for hours before if got dark, her eyes on everywhere but the road ahead. She looked at the fields she past, the road signs, the petrol gauge, the road behind her. There was nothing to look at in front of her, just long winding roads she didn't recognise reminding her of the distance between her and Merle.

In the end her dropping eyelids forced her to stop. Driving the truck a few hundred yards off of the road, she came to a spot where she was sure no one could see her from the road unless they were really looking. Taking time before she settled down Heather checked the truck. She hadn't seen this one used in Woodbury before and couldn't understand why. It was huge, the back seats were just as wide and comfortable as the front. There were boxes stacked in the foot well of the front seat. She'd rifled through the top one while she had been driving, it contained a large men's jacket, probably Damien's, a bottle of water and a map book. Tugging the book from the box, Heather quickly rifled through it, looking for any over used pages, anything circled or folded over. Nothing in the map helped her, she couldn’t find anywhere that looked like Woodbury, she couldn't even find Oxford or Hawkinsville. There were pages missing, Heather assumed what she was looking for was contained on those missing pages.

Throwing the top box in the back, not before grabbing the water bottle, Heather went through the rest of the boxes. One had a tins of sweetcorn and beans, a familiar sight to anyone packing for a long car journey from Woodbury. The other, a rope and tarpaulin. Lifting herself into the back seat, careful not to press the horn, Heather looked through the back window into the bed of the truck. There was nothing there except a shovel. Wondering if it was Damien's plan to bury her after he shot her, or if he just wouldn't bother and the shovel was just a coincidence.

She moved the box she'd thrown from the seat, stretching herself out in an attempt to get comfortable. Pulling the jacket from the box she pulled it around herself, being automatically enveloped in its smell. Ceaser. The jackets smell was so overwhelming. She couldn't even remember him even smelling very strong, but she could smell him now. The scent filling the car, bringing back memories of Woodbury, flashes of them in her kitchen filled her head.

She cried herself to sleep, unsure if sleeping was sensible but knowing it was essential. She had the most fitful night sleep since the shipping container. Waking wasn't much easier, memories came rushing back of how far away from home she was, how she had come here, how little she really knew about home and who was there.

Heather didn't know where to start, without Merle she reverted back to who she was pre-apocalypse, unsure of herself and woefully unprepared. Shaking herself mentally, she tried to think

of how Merle would act, what his first moves would be. She opened one of the cans, Merle always urged her to eat and drink, saying she was no good to him hungry.

Deciding to drive to the nearest landmark, sure she'd be able to find a town from there. After driving for an hour she stopped at a turn off to the interstate. Searching for the road on the map, Heather noted that there was towns surrounding her, she would find one no matter what direction she headed. Studying harder she tried to see which town was smaller, Merle always said the smaller the town the fewer the Walkers. Also more of a chance there would still be food and supplies.

Out of the surrounding towns, the smallest one looked to be Tallahassee. A few roads seemed to make up the town which Heather hoped was about a twenty minute drive away. Packing away the map, she snacked on the pack of stale crisps from the box of food that was left in the truck, not knowing what to prepare for in Tallahassee Heather kept Damien's gun on her, tucked safely in Ceaser's jacket pocket.

Heather had miss-judged the drive, it was nearer than she thought. She had driven past a few Walkers on the way, most on the side of the road picking through carcasses that Heather could barely recognise as human. They were getting desperate. This gave Heather hope for anything living or non-living being in Tallahassee. The town was tiny, Heather could hardly believe it was on a map. 15 houses at most made up the town, with one small gas station which Heather assumed was also their local store as well.

It looked empty, windows smashed and shelves emptied. Heathers stomach dropped, she was hoping to stock herself as easily as her and Merle had managed, she was slowly realising that nothing was easy without Merle.

Choosing a house (Heather went for the smallest that was closest to the main road she had driven from), she stopped the truck on the road outside. Quietly getting out, Heather paused before heading towards the house, hoping to hear nothing. The town was quiet, she walked to the front door. Gun in one hand knife resting on top of it in the other, she wasn't taking any chances. The door was closed but unlocked. Heather quietly entered the house, following Merle's orders he was barking in her head. Soft footsteps, check every room, don't look in any cupboards until the whole house is checked.

It was clear. No Walkers, but little else. The cupboards were almost bare. She managed to find a few tins, two of them unmarked. Instead of eating, against her better judgement, Heather curled up on to the sofa, and, again cried herself to sleep. Trying her hardest not to think of all she lost, and what she could soon have to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heather spent 3 days in the house, surviving on little but had peace of mind. She studied the map book closely. Hoping to find any mention of a town name she recognised. Oxford was on the map, about 5 times and she cursed herself for not paying attention when they were driving there. She had no idea what her next move should be, should she stay still or keep moving. Merle would keep moving, she thought, sure she knew how his mind worked.

The interstate they were on...when Thomas was attacked . The I85. All she had to do was head for the I85 and was sure she'd be able to find Woodbury from there, or at least Greenville.

She packed everything she could into the truck. Taking anything she thought could be even slightly useful. She smashed the table, taking the smaller pieces of wood. Pillows and blankets, even books (she could read them as use them as kindling along the way.)

She left what she assumed was ridiculously early on the 4th morning. Tallahassee was one stretch of road with houses on it, there weren’t many road signs. She drove for an hour before she saw a sign for route 341, heading for it hoping to find her way from there.

Heather travelled for days, seeing little but Walkers, burnt out cars, empty stores, fields and forests. She drove for longer than she'd even be able to in England without reaching sea and still hadn't seen anything for the 185. She managed to steal fuel from a few vehicles, remembering how Merle had used a hose to siphon it out of the tanks she had taken one out of a truck she passed early in her journey. It wasn't enough. She ran out on an empty road. She slammed her fists on the steering wheel over and over. The frustration remained.

Looking to the side of her, Heather saw the supplies she managed to accumulate and the small backpack she was expecting to fit it all in. Fitting as much as she could into the bag, Heather braved the road on foot, hoping to find a car to siphon, or steal. As the sun faded so did her hopes of survival, of ever seeing Merle again.

She kept walking, heading, she thought, in the right direction.

Admitting defeat when she could no longer see her hand in front of her, she headed to the other side of the road, where the woods were, not looking forward to spending her first night sleeping in a tree since she met Merle.

Heather woke up the next morning in pain. She hadn't realised how weak she'd become. How used to a cosy lifestyle in Woodbury. Un-hooking her belt from the branch above her she stretched as much as the tree would allow before dropping her bag carefully to the floor and following it less carefully.

That day was hard, Heather was stiff and walking it off wasn't working. What she guessed was two hours into her journey she came across a truck pulled to the side of the road. Her heart was beating fast. There were two reasons someone would leave a vehicle in this world. It ran out of gas, or Walkers. She approached the vehicle with caution. Hand on the knife in her pocket, the other one already outstretched to open the door. Heather glanced in the truck, glad she had before she opened it.

Lying on the bench seat was a woman, her shock of black hair spread across the drivers side. Unsure of her approach, Heather backed away. She was too late, a hand scratched the window, leaving red marks behind it. Walkers...which could mean fuel. She pulled the knife from her back pocket, her heart beating in anticipation. The Walkers hands were clawing against the window now, eager to get to Heather, who bounced forward, opening the door of the truck as quickly as she could before springing back. The Walker practically fell to the floor, head smashing against the road. Brains spilling everywhere. Lifeless.

She laughed, unable to stop herself. The sight was disgusting, brains covered the inside of the trucks door, blood dripping down the window, but still she laughed, relief of how easy this one encounter had been.

Heather walked to the other side of the truck, still being careful but sure that her involuntary laughter would have alerted any other Walkers to her presence. She was right, she reached the right hand side of the car with ease. Merles words echoed in her mind, if she wanted to hotwire a car it had to be at least 10 years old, anything newer would more than likely be run on computers. She looked it over, and was sure this was at least 15 years old, by the damage on the hood she guessed closer to 20. She shifted to the drivers side of the car, avoiding the blood on the door as much as she could. Ripping the plastic from under the steering wheel she stared at the wires. Pulling out the ignition, she pulled the wires from it, taking care while she stripped them of an inch of their plastic coating. It took another 20 minutes of unsure worrying before she even started the battery, another half an hour and a few close calls before she managed to get the car running. Heather didn’t have electrical tape, or any tape, but the "keep fresh" sticker from the back of a pack of Jerky was good enough. The tank was over half full. Heather thanked Merle in her head and slammed the door and drove.

Heather met people along the way, two men camped out in an RV, in the middle of a field. They were living happily and housed Heather for 4 days before she moved on, making excuses and wishing them luck. They were kind and Heather felt safe with them, but she was anxious to get back on to the road, to find Merle and Woodbury. There was the couple with a child who chased her off of 'their property' at gun point after she attempted to sleep in the Church they were calling home. And the person who ran from her. They were walking along the highway and sprinted into the woods faster than Heather thought she could.

More than the people there were Walkers, everywhere. The weather was getting warmer, and with the warm weather came Walkers. Heathers first few weeks on the road had been easy. She was fighting almost everyday now, if it wasn't one it was five, she was terrified of the day she'd come across a horde and not be able to escape.

Her approach so far had been simple, find a town, find the Library or its nearest equivalent. Not all towns had anything, but when they did they were gold mines. No one had thought to scavenge libraries, they tended to be full of fantastic finds. Food in their break rooms (mostly out of date, but Heather was past caring), and information on local towns. This was how she was finding her way through the labyrinth of roads that was America. Without these Libraries Heather would have no idea where she was, now she knew where Woodbury was, and with a few stops for gas and recuperation, she was on her way. She was now, only hours away from Woodbury, terrified of what she'd come up against if she did get back there.

That's how she came across the Jackson Memorial Library. The building was cute, red brick with white windows, small but sufficient for what she needed. Doing what Merle had taught her she tested the windows first, most of the time they had been left open, this again was the case.

The Library held the usual supplies, a few packs of old crisps and some ramen in the break room, and a few sci-fi novels Heather hadn't read yet. More importantly though, a book about a Prison. Located only 14 miles away. It would mean a detour from Woodbury which was further south, about 22 miles if her calculations were correct.

Deciding to stay the night in the Library, Heathers mind raced with what she had found. Going back to Woodbury could well be a death sentence for her. She had not only killed one of their men, but if they had found Damien it would have looked like two. The Governor had ordered her dead, something she was sure he'd be all too happy to carry out now. A prison could mean a building full

of criminals, alive or dead. It could mean survivors, friend or foe, or it could mean home. A safe place for her, for Merle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Heather had decided. She'd head for the prison, only to see it, if anything Merle would be impressed with her forward thinking. She turned the CD player on in the truck, her spirits high as she followed her planned route from the map. It was a straight road to the prison, she followed the map all the same, ensuring she'd planned multiple routes.

Still, she managed to get lost. She was driving around and around before she found the turn off, it was practically hidden with over grown trees. The road leading up to it was a dirt track, the dust surrounded her and stuck to the truck as the car crawled slowly down the road.

It was huge, a sprawling building with 5 towers surrounding it. Heather could tell immediately that they Prison was occupied. Walkers lined the fences, clawing to get in. The gates were re-enforced, huge metal surrounded by what looked like wooden barricades. Behind that stood the original gates made of chain link, a few cars sat behind them, ready to flee. Looking at the prison now she wasn't sure what to do. These people could be dangerous, she was used to danger. They could know about Woodbury, or it could be Woodbury. Heather had been away for about two weeks. They could have moved, it wasn't impossible.

Heather had been sat in her truck, staring at the prison for twenty minutes, thinking over what she should do, completely unaware that there was someone in the guard tower, doing the exact same.

She was only out there another ten minutes before she drove the truck closer, attempting to get their attention. She was outside the gates before she saw movement in the yard, a silhouette of a man running towards her. A crowd quickly followed behind them, about 5 people in total stood behind the gates before they started to open. Her heart was beating fast now, people weren’t always good now, and people who weren’t good had guns.

The gates opened wide enough for Heather to drive the truck inside, she did so slowly, one hand on the wheel, the other on the gun in her lap.

The group stood in a semi-circle around the truck, all holding weapons, reminding Heather strongly of the day her and Merle were saved from the storage container. The guy who opened the gate for her stood, one had still resting on the metal of the gate, the other a gun at his side. He was wearing a cap, his face shadowed.

Next was a woman, short grey hair, blue eyes, she stood defiant with her gun aimed directly at Heather, no hint of smile on her face. Stood beside her, a black woman with long braids, a sword in her hand that gleamed in the sun. Last was a boy, he couldn't be older than 15. He wore a sheriff's hat. A gun held in his hands, a weary look on his face that looked too old for him.

Heather came out of the truck with her hands up. Her gun was tucked into the back of her jeans, she let her shirt fall over it as she walked around the hood of the truck.

"Who're you?" The boy asked, his gun trained on Heather.

"Heather...I, Heather Lattasan." She saw the usual look pass over the crowds face, her accent tended to throw people off.

"How'd you find this place?" The same bot spoke again.

"In a book, a Library not far from here. The man in the hat laughed when she said Library, the rest of the group shot him a look to silence him.

"What do you want?" It was the woman who spoke now, with the blue eyes and grey hair, her stance strong as she continued to aim her gun at Heather.

"Nothing...well, not nothing. I'm looking for someone. I was in a town, not far from here. They...I had to leave."

"Why?" It was the black woman now, her sword had fallen slightly as she moved closer to Heather.

Heather didn't have time to answer before she heard doors slam. Two men walked across the yard towards them. One held a cross bow, it hung from his hand casually, swinging as he walked. The other strolled slowly behind him, one arm scratching the back of his neck. The other encased in metal.

Heather feet moved underneath her, pushing through the group that surrounded her, ignoring their weapons and shouts. Merle saw her, his face slack as Heather ran towards him. She hit him with force, Merles body stiff as she crashed into him.

"English?" She could hardly hear him, his voice muffled as he buried his head in her hair.

"Merle...Merle, what are you doing here?"

"Me...English, I thought you was dead."

She broke away from him, holding him at arms length to look at his face. His eyes searched her face, disbelief etched across his features. She was speechless again as he pulled her into another hug, this one tighter than the last, his metal stump pushed against her back as his fingers gripped her waist. He didn't let go, just kept his grip tight.

She was crying now, unable to believe how easily she'd found him.

"You know her?" The group from before had surrounded them without Heather even realising. "Dixon...what the fuck is going on?"

He let Heather go, his hand falling to hers as she stood beside him, ever so slightly behind him.

"Ya...ya I know her." He said a smile playing across his lips.

"Care to introduce us?" The woman with grey hair spoke now, still unsmiling.

"You didn't tell them about me Merle?" Heather smiled up at him, wiping tears from her face. Merle looked guilty as Heather laughed.

"English what happened...I got back with Martinez and you ain't there?" she had no idea what to tell him, unable to put into words what had happened to her at Woodbury, what she had been through the last week.

"It can wait." The boy spoke again, his face stern.

"We don’t know her...she knows Merle. Isn't that enough? She shouldn't be here." Heathers stomach dropped.

"Now Glenn..."

"NO! We shouldn't have let Merle back, now we're gonna let just anyone come in?" The guy clenched his jaw.

"Hey! Hey! She ain't just anyone chink."

"Merle!" Heather moved herself in front of him, one hand behind her, telling Merle to stand back "Look, I understand you're caution. Times aren't easy. If you don't want me here..."

"No one said that. We just gotta know who we're dealing with here." the black woman was staring at her, her face softer than anyone else in the group.

"Dealin' with?? She ain't a criminal."

"Merle leave it."

"Nah Sugar, they can treat me like shit but..."

"Merle." She turned, looking him in the eye. He gave her a nod.

Turning back to the group, she looked at them all nervously.

"What do you wanna know?"

"You were at Woodbury?" The black woman again.

"Yeah, me and Merle were there for a while."

"Him I know...you weren’t there when I was."

"You were at Woodbury?" The woman just nodded solemnly, meeting Heathers eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" The boy again now, the only one with his weapon still pointed at Heather.

"I...I killed someone." The silence permeated the group, she turned to look at Merle who's face looked blank.

"He raped me. I killed him. They...The Governor, he ordered someone to kill me."

"What?" Merles hand was on her shoulder, spinning her roughly. "you what? Paul?"

"Yeah." Heather couldn't look at him, he was gripping her roughly, his stump under her chin.

She finally looked up, his eyes met hers and she teared up again, unable to see the pain in Merles eyes without feeling all the hurt herself, over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But you're here." The young boy spoke again "They didn't kill you." Some of the groups gave him harsh looks.

"Damien," Heather started Merle gripped her hand as she spoke "he drove me out into the woods, I don't know how far. He was going to shoot me. Some guy, some random fucking guy came up behind him and shot him. He just appeared and then left, said it was nice to meet me and walked off."

"He just left you?" The boy was lowering his gun, studying Heather more closely now. "On your own in the woods?"

"Yup. Been on the road since, on my own. Trying to get back to this idiot" she lifter her hand, Merles own clasped around it.

"You're telling me, you travelled miles, probably risked your life, to get back to Merle?" The Asian guy in the hat sounded a little bit incredulous, confused and a bit disgusted.

Heather laughed, her attention on Merle who wasn't laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"We should take this inside, getting' a little loud." The guy with the cross bow, the first thing he'd said since Heather arrived.

"Sugar!! I haven't introduced ya...this here's ma baby brother."

"Daryl??" Merle nodded, the man who stood next to Merle held little resemblance to his older brother. His face was more angular, he didn't have as heavy build as Merle. There was a few similarities though. Their eyes the same blue, their face had the same past etched. "THE Daryl?"

"One and only English."

"Merle didn’t stop talking about you...how the fuck did you find him?"

"He kinda found me..."

"Inside." Daryl spoke again, shoving Merles shoulder in the direction of the prison.

Heather followed them in, somehow the prison looked even bigger from the inside. The room she was led into was huge. Its ceiling stretched what looked like three floors. There were tables scattered around, the kind with benches attached to them.

Further in Heather could see a metal set of stairs, leading to what looked like cells.

The group started to gather round one of the tables, Merle sat, he patted his lap in an attempt to get Heather to sit. She smiled to herself, ignoring him.

She stood while the rest of the group gathered round her, before she or anyone else could say anything she heard footsteps from the stairs. A man with a white beard was struggling, limping down the stairs, using the rail to support himself where his missing leg couldn’t. Behind him a young girl with blonde hair followed him down, carrying something in her arms. A baby.

"Who do we have here?" The man said once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Heather." The woman with grey hair, her arms crossed but looking less defensive than when they were outside.

"Heather?" He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were on Merle who gave him a short but meaningful nod. "Well I've heard a lot about you. Glad you could join us." Heather looked to Merle who just looked smug.

"So how long you been on the road?" Daryl was studying her, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Two weeks? Maybe longer." She looked around at the group, all of them had lowered their weapons now, all looking slightly less tense. "I'm sorry," Heather carried on, taking her chance "I don't know any of your names."

"I'm Hershel...this here's my girl Beth." The man with the white beard spoke. "Got another one here, Maggie but she's on watch at the moment."

"There's more of you? How many?"

"Ten of us, at the moment. I'm Carol."

"Wow so a few of you then."

"I'm Glenn" the boy in the hat raised his hand.

"Carl." The younger boy practically whispered his name, the confidence he had before now gone.

"Hi." Heather looked to the black woman now, who's eyes darted around the room, not sticking to one place.

"Michonne, but I haven’t been here long. Left Woodbury about four days ago."

They talked about what happened at Woodbury, Merle started the story, he was confident and comfortable even now. He said about how Maggie and Glenn came to Woodbury, which Glenn argued saying Merle kidnapped them at gun point. Heather looked to Merle who faltered, his face betraying him. Glenn told the rest of the story. How Merle almost killed him, Heather now understood his instant reaction to her when she arrived. The Governor had ordered them both killed which was when the rest of their group had turned up. Rick, who was important Heather realised but not present, saved them both, with Michonne and Daryl by his side.

Here Merle spoke again now, he slipped into his tales of bravery. How The Governor forced him to fight his brother Daryl, surrounded by walkers while the whole of Woodbury watched. Heather was shaking her head when she caught Daryl's eyes, who merely nodded at her, confirming Merles unbelievable story.

By the end Heather felt exhausted, the stories were long and tragic. This group had suffered more than Heather could imagine. She felt now more than ever how lucky she was to have found Merle. To have been on the road with just one person who was undeniably the reason she was alive.

She was kept up though, Merle wanted to tell the group now all about Heather. About how they met, their travels together. He missed out a lot, he didn't even mention Thomas. Glenn and Michonne left, talking about going on watch. Heather was sure Glenn just couldn't stand to listen to Merle which she understood.

Carol showed Heather around, they had cleared a lot of the prison. Carol was proud and seemed even more so when Heather told her how impressive she found them.

"So...Heather? You like that better than English?"

Heather laughed, she loved Merles affectionate name for her, but she supposed she needed a name for everyone else to call her.

"Heather's good...my brothers used to call me Hetty."

"Hetty?! Ya never said nothin' bout Hetty." Heather hadn't realised Merle was behind them. Turning, she could see the amusement in Merles eyes, his face had practically lit up.

"You never asked Merle."

"Huh...Hetty."

"From you, English is fine."

Carol was looking between the two of them, a look on her face Heather had seen too many times in Woodbury. Merle was distracted by Daryl whistling at him from down stairs.

"So...shall I set you up in a cell?" It felt strange to be talking about cells but Heather nodded and followed Carol along the walkway.

"I'm three down in you need me." She said before leaving, Heather sat on the bed, the mattress underneath her was thin, but defiantly the most comfortable thing she'd slept on in weeks. The prison became quiet around her, she'd gone to Carol and offered her services on watch if they needed her, Carol told her to rest for the night, that they'd put her in the cycle tomorrow.

After two hours of trying to sleep Heather gave up, she walked quietly along the walkway, worried she'd wake anyone up, sure there was someone awake and aware of everything in the prison.

"Merle...?"

"Ya alright sugar?" He turned in his bed, the sheet already half hanging off leaving his bare chest exposed.

"Can I bunk with you tonight?" She didn't feel embarrassed, she needed this. She watched him struggle to sit up, his good arm holding his weight as he pushed himself against the frame of the bed.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing...I just, can't sleep."

He didn't say anything, just lifted the covers ever so slightly, rolling back into the position before she disturbed him. Heather tiptoed into the room, sitting on the side of the bed carefully lying next to him.

"C'mere." His arm curled around her back, pulling her closer to him. He was always warm, even when they were sleeping in the back of trucks, Merle was like a space heater. Heather rested her head against his chest, listening to it slowly rise and fall. The sound of it reminding her of how lucky she'd been to find him, of how much she cherished him. Raising her head slightly, she kissed Merle on the cheek, watching as his smile grew, his eyes remained shut as Heathers head found the comfortable spot on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She still asleep?"

"Yeah...musta been knackered."

"Out on the road all this time, alone, musta taken it outta her."

"She'll be fine. Always is."

Heather didn't want to wake up, didn't want to get out of the bed she'd slept so soundly in. But she felt guilty, Heather knew these people worked hard and she wanted to help. Stretching, Heather pulled herself out of bed, practically tripping on Merles clothes strewn across the floor.

"Y'alright Sugar?"

"Yeah...yeah." Heather laughed to herself, Merle was leaning in doorway "Just not used to having stuff around. Or living inside I guess."

"Ain't no problem, c'mon down there's breakfast." Heather practically ran after Merle, still in the clothes she'd slept in last night, overwhelmed by the idea of real food.

There were a few people walking around in the prison, Beth was sitting at one of the tables feeding the baby. Carol was moving boxes across the prison floor, which she stopped seeing Merle and Heather decend the stairs.

"Morning."

"Sorry, you all must have been up for hours."

"Don't apologise. You needed the rest." Carol smiled at her, a box still in her hands which Merle took from her, shifting it under his good arm and walking it to the new pile.

"You hungry?" Beth asked from behind her, the baby now sitting on her hip, eyes closed looking content.

"I...it's okay I can..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Carol moved under the stairs, after a minute or so she emerged with a steaming bowl. She put it down in front of Heather, it was porridge, which Heather practically inhaled, it was delicious and warm and filling.

Carol sat opposite her, watching her every move as Merle carried on moving boxes, whistling to himself. Heather managed to say thank you at least 4 times between mouthfuls, each one made Beth laugh more.

"So, are you doing anything today? Anything I can help with?"

Carol looked at her, surprised by Heathers eagerness to help.

"Rick, Carl and Michonne have gone to get weapons. We're just sorting everything out here, I'm sure there's something you can help with."

"Weapons? To help against Woodbury?" They had told Heather yesterday about their war with Woodbury. Heather couldn't imagine fighting actual people, of aiming a gun at someone who hadn't harmed her personally. She had killed Paul in self defence, other than that Walkers were the only thing she'd killed.

"I could sure use your help getting all the boring chores done, ten people means a lot of cookin' and cleanin'" Heather looked where the voice had come from at the top of the stairs. A pretty girl with a short brown bob stood there. Maggie, Heather assumed. She could immediately feel Merle's eyes on her, waiting for reaction to being asked to do "house work".

"Ofcourse, I'd be happy to. I'm Heather...by the way." She added hastily, having no idea what the social rules were anymore, being sure that someone would have told Maggie all about her while she slept.

"Yeah, Daddy and Glenn told me all about you." Heather smiled as she finished her porridge, happy to have something to distract her from Merle smirking.

"She ain't much of a cook!" Merle called as Heather followed Maggie out of the room.

Heather helped Maggie for most of the morning, and some of the afternoon. It wasn't as boring as Heather thought. Maggie was funny and normal. Heather felt like she was the first person she would have been friends with BEFORE the world ended. Although they were practically preparing for war, there were still plenty of smaller jobs to do. They spent most of their time clearing out where they planned to store their weapons, when they weren’t using them.

Maggie talked about the groups past, in way more detail then Heather had heard the night before. She hadn’t always been there, but what she'd seen was enough. They'd struggled almost the whole time. A day hadn't gone by where they hadn't felt the negative effects of the new world. Up until they'd found the prison. The prison had meant a new hope for the whole group and now that was being threatened to be taken away from them. Heather could see how much this meant to Maggie, to all of them.

"So Merle huh?" Maggie's hair fell into her face as she looked behind herself at Heather.

Heather laughed before she answered, never getting tired of peoples assumptions "Its not like that..." Maggie raised her eyebrow "He's like...the creepy uncle I never had?" they both laughed.

"Honestly, I don't know what he is to me. He's saved my life, over and over and over. At this point in my life I think I need people like that around." Maggie tilted her head, signalling that she wasn't going to argue.

"You make him sound more like his brother than anyone else has."

They had finished clearing the room, Maggie led Heather through parts of the prison she hadn't been shown. There were so many darkened corners, cells and rooms Heather couldn't imagine how long it had taken to clear what they already had. How dangerous it had been.

That evening Heather felt more relaxed. They ate what Heather and Maggie had cooked, a dish of canned veggies and beans, mixed with rice. Heather hadn't had much to do with it but everyone thanked her non the less.

Merle and Daryl sat together, not apart from the rest of the group but there was a distance. Glenn sat with his back toward Merle, occasionally sneaking glances behind him. Heather sat with Merle, but stayed relatively quiet through the evening, only speaking when spoken to.

"Ya a'right Sugar?" Heather turned to Merle who was now staring intently at her. Behind him she caught Daryls eye, who quickly turned to his plate and carried on eating.

"I'm good Merle."

"Good."

"Heather, how are you finding the US? Having a good time? People friendly?" Hershel called over, Heather smiled at his attempt to ease Heather into conversation.

"It's not what I expected but it's definitely been interesting...the people have been great, for the most part."

"Do you miss home?" Carol asked, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Do you?" Heather couldn’t help herself, she'd heard this question so much, but hadn't met one person who was really home since the world ended.

"Some of it...other bits not so much." she looked shyly down at Judith in her arms, a tense look on her face.

The evening was calm, Heather felt at ease with these people, but she'd felt that before. Woodbury had been her home, she wasn't sure how easy she'd trust again. Merle was here, and that was enough for Heather. Where he went so did she.

"You sure you're okay being on watch tonight Heather, you don't..."

"No it's fine, I slept in this morning later than all of you."

"Darly you're on too." Carol said, he nodded as he rose from his seat, without saying a word he walked in the direction Heather assumed was his cell.

It wasn't long before Heather was in hers, preparing for a night on watch while everyone else got into bed. Merle was leaning on her door frame, a sight now familiar to Heather.

"I don’t think your brother likes me." Heather said, as she tied her hair into a ponytail, it was now over halfway down her back, she once again thought about chopping it all off.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah that brother."

"Ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. Daryl's just quiet."

"Not worried...just...don't worry. Night Merle."

"You sleepin' here when ya finished?" He said, looking around her room, at her unused bed.

Heather just shrugged as she walked past him. Leaving him leaning on the door frame, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Rick, Carl and Michonne were back. With them came weapons, guns and ammunition.

Heather was in the yard when they arrived back, moving cars in case a quick get away was needed. She had yet to meet Rick yet and was genuinely nervous about doing so. Maggie had explained how the last survivors that had come across the prison had been thrown out by Rick, without anyone being able to say anything to dissuade him.

He walked past Heather, affording her a quick glance but nothing more. Barely registering he'd seen her before walking into the prison with two heavy bags. Both Carl and Michonne gave Heather sheepish grins before following Rick into the prison.

Defeated Heather turned to Maggie next to her, who shrugged.

"You'll be fine. We won't let him chuck you out." Heather nodded and carried on working, not wanting Rick to have any other reason to dislike her.

They'd been working another half hour before Beth came out of the prison "Y'all coming in for lunch?"

"Depends...did you make it?" Maggie called, wiping her forehead with a dirty arm, spreading whatever it was across her head.

"Shut up and come in!"

"Maggie..." Heather grabbed her arm as they went into the prison.

"You'll be fine, honestly."

"No...it's, you've got dirt, like all over your face."

"Right. Thanks." They both laughed as they entered the prison, Heather stopping when she saw Rick sitting on top of one of the tables, eyes on her.

"Don't be scared." Hershel came up behind her, ushering her further into the room. Heathers legs felt like lead beneath her. She could fight Walkers, but the idea of being torn away from Merle, from this safety was terrifying to her.

"Heather." Rick looked at her, she felt like he could see through her. His blue eyes ran from her feet to her head, reminding Heather of the first time she'd met Merle.

"Hi."

"Don't worry, you've got yourself some fans here. I'm not going to ask you to leave."

"I didn't think...I wasn't."

"We won't hold being with Merle against you either." Heathers mouth opened and closed, a million things going through her head at once before Rick actually smiled. He laughed, Heathers heart started to slow, not beating out of her chest anymore.

"Take a seat, we're discussing the weapons."

That was it? Heather was sure she would undergo vigorous questioning, character judgement. This seemed easy.

They talked for an hour as everyone shared the lunch of corn and rice. Rick, Michonne and Carl had bought a lot back with them, including things for the baby Judith but not including an old friend of Rick's. They all discuss negotiating peacefully with The Governor, which Merle has a lot to say about, Heather opted to stay quiet, anything she wanted to say was already being said.

In the end it was decided they'd meet with the Governor, if only to ensure they could fully realise what they were up against. Rick would take Daryl and Hershel with him, as back up, and meet the Governor. Rick asked Michonne, Merle and Heather exactly to expect.

"He's charming."

"Yeah...like I said real Jim Jones."

"Exactly." Heather agreed with Michonne.

"Man knows people." Merle continued "Knows what they'll do to protect tha ones they love." He looked to Heather when saying this, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"He'll try and manipulate me?" Rick asked, to which all three of them agreed.

The morning of the next day Heather woke before Merle, untangling herself from him she let him sleep, changing quickly and quietly making her way downstairs.

Sat around on the tables were Rick, Michonne and Daryl. Heather hesitated halfway down the stairs, unsure if this was a meeting she wanted to crash. Her decision was made when Michonne spotted her on the stairs, nodding at her to join them.

"Morning." Heather spoke up "Any of you had breakfast."

"We were kinda waiting..."

"I can start it? I know where it all is...Maggie showed me."

"I'll help." Michonne got up from her seat, stretching as she did. Rick and Daryl carried on talking in hushed voices, not that Heather had heard Darly talk in anything over a whisper since she'd arrived. There night on watch had been spent in relative silence. He was unlike his brother in that way.

"What's on the menu?" Michonne asked, her step falling in line with Heathers.

"Porridge? Sorry...oatmeal you guys call it right? Seems to be one of the only things everyone has an abundance of in the apocalypse."

Michonne laughed, "You don’t need to be so scared y'know...they're good people."

"I know..." Heather said, grabbing the oats while Michonne expertly lit the camping stove. "I just...it's hard."

"Woodbury fucked you up?"

"You know...it wasn't even that bad. I was there for so long and didn't see any of it. I knew Merle wasn't always honest with what he was doing...where he was going. But it didn't matter. I felt safe. I think that’s the worst thing y'know. I was completely oblivious to it all. I was in more danger there than facing the walkers alone."

Michonne nodded, watching Heather mix the oats and water over the heat, grabbing the bag of oats and adding more.

"They eat a lot."

"You...you knew straight away didn't you?"

She tilted her head from side to side "Not exactly...but knew it wasn't right. Merle, he was one of the reasons it wasn't."

She said it so offhandedly that Heather could have passed over it. No one at the prison was a big fan of Merle, Daryl being the only exception. Even then Heather felt a lot of that had to do with the idea that 'Dixon's stick together".

"He isn't perfect." Michonne scoffed while stirring the pot, peering over the lip of the huge pan "No...I know what he's done, or at least some of it. But who can say they're perfect anymore. You're saying everyone here hasn't had to do shit they're not proud of?" Michonne opened her mouth to argue. "No I know...Maggie and Glenn. Merle has a lot to make up for. He was protecting Woodbury. His home, he was doing what he could to survive. I dunno who here would have done much differently, or could say they haven't done." Heather had been told, in depth, a lot about the group. Maggie had told her of a boy who they though was a danger to their group and farm, Randall who was beaten for information. Merle had done wrong, but who in this world hadn't.

Michonne said nothing else, she looked over Heathers shoulder. Turning she knew who she'd find. Merle stood there, a smile on his face that told Heather he'd been there a while.

"You defendin' me again Sugar?"

"When am I not?"

"You got anything to make that oatmeal not taste like wallpaper paste?" He was leaning over Michonne now, a look of disgust on his face as he looked into the pan. "How 'bout a little Sugar?" He said grabbing Heather by the waist, spinning her round as she tripped over her own feet.

"You should be so lucky." Heather said as Michonne walked away, not looking impressed.

"You ain't gotta do that y'know..." Merle was holding her hips now, the metal of his arm pressed lightly against her skin, cold to the touch.

"I know. Not gonna stop me."

"Not much does." He helped her take the pot into the man room, struggling the whole way to get a grip on the pot but wouldn't let Heather help.

Everyone was tense once the trio had left. Heather watched as Daryl and Merle said an un-emotional goodbye that ended in Merle jokingly 'allowing' Daryl to use his bike.

The day at the prison started well, Heather worked with Maggie, Carl and Beth. Glenn was telling them how fortifying the prison. Making sure all entrances to their living quarters were properly

secure. Cars without any fuel were moved into place, to use as cover in case of an attack. There were guns strategically placed in all their watch towers.

They were in the prison when Merle joined them. He was on edge.

"Carl, come here. You stash these at the loading dock." He said, passing him guns and ammo "All right? Beth, put more up on the catwalk. If anyone gets pinned down, we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo...I'll go work on the cage outside."

"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor." Merle was leaning on the railings. "We know where he is right now."

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Glenn was still kneeling over a box of bullets.

"Yeah, I am."

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put."

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart." Heather rushed up to Merle, holding her hand up to his chest which he pushed away. "Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sitting right with me. The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming...They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong. And they will." Heather knew Merle was right, if anyone here knew the Governor it was him.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl said, standing bravely looking up at Merle.

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon."

"Don't say that to him Merle...I'm serious." Heather said, grabbing his shoulder.

"It's not the right move. Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's my decision."

Merle made a move to walk down the stairs, happy to carry on arguing.

"It's final." Glenn said, more authority in his voice than Heather had ever heard. Merle slammed his metal arm onto the bars, storming away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heather didn't bother chasing after Merle, he was best left alone to fume. They carried on, Glenn with more authority in his voice, giving orders to those following him. An hour passed by with no word from Merle, until he crashed into the main hall, a heavy bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're not going." Glenn said, standing in his way, arms crossed.

"I don't need permission." Merle said, puffing out his chest.

"I can't let you."

"You can't stop me."

"If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms..." Glenn said, Michonne and Maggie standing behind him "If Michonne can do it, why can't you?"

"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with y'all?" Merle shouted, holding his arms out as he turned around, purposey avoiding Heathers gaze.

"I'm not gonna let you put them in danger." Glenn got closer to Merle.

"Nut up already, boy." Merle sneered in his face, happy for the chance for a fight "This guy cops a feel of your woman and you pussy out like this? If he touched Heather ain't no way he'd still be walkin' get out of my way."

"No." Glenn stayed in place bravely as Merle pushed him.

They fought, Merle crashing into Glenn with his full force. Heather jumped forward but was stopped by Michonne and Maggie who had grabbed Merle, pulling him off of Glenn.

"Get out of my way! Let me go! Let me go!" Merle was screaming now, kicking his legs as Michonne dragged him backwards.

Glenn was still pushing against Maggie, his face livid.

A single gunshot echoed through the room, stopping everyone, even Merle. The whole group turned in the direction of Beth, who stood with the gun still raised in the air.

She watches as Merle physically slumps in Maggie's arms, showing defeat. The women let go of him. Finally, for the firs time since he entered the room, he looks at Heather. She keeps eye contact with him, shaking her head at his rashness. Merle nodded his head before he left the room, leaving Heather feeling guilty for not backing him, but knowing Glenn was in the right.

She left him to cool off, carried on helping. The group were quiet now. They tried to work for another hour but everyone was feeling too riled up to really get anything done. Michonne made her excuses to leave while Glenn and Maggie said they needed someone on watch when Carol came down from her post.

Heather decided to check on Merle, knowing he would be licking his wounds in his cell.

When she walked in he was checking his guns, cleaning them all out and re-loading.

"You think they're right." It wasn't a question. Merle hadn't even looked up to see if it was Heather had walked into his cell.

"I do."

"Ma brothers out there..."

"I know Merle...I know but you gotta listen. Glenn's right this is the best way."

"Best way ta get us all killed."

"Please Merle..."

"He wanted ya dead."

Heather couldn't say anything, the look of pure hatred and disgust on Merles face almost scared her.

"He'll kill us all, tryin' to get to you and the samurai gal. Why not get to him first?"

"We need to work as a team Merle. If you want to stay here with Daryl, we're a team. Can't you see that? I've been here a few days, but...they discuss stuff. Everyone's asked. Please Merle...please."

He studied her, his eyes searching hers.

"Fine."

He left her, sitting in his cell, her back against the wall as she slumped, feeling completely worn out.

"So, I met this Governor." Rick said, he was sitting on one of the tables, his feet resting on a chair. He rubbed his eyes, a weary look written on his face.

"Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle called, he'd walked into the meeting last minute, not meeting Heathers eyes.

"Yeah." Rick replied, looking up to Merle.

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." Daryl ignored him, shaking his head while he kept his eyes on Rick.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone." He swallowed "Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." The group was silent. Everyone looked to each other, fear and resolution in their eyes.

Heather tried to get Merles attention, he was already turning and walking out of the room, she could hear him tutting as he left.

That night no one ate, or if they did it was in their cells. Grouped together with Family and loved ones. Heather was lying on Merles bed her feet hanging off the end, while he was slumped in the corner. She had been there for almost an hour before he returned. He saw her, lying there and at first ignored her, preferring to read instead of talk. Heather allowed that, happy at least for his company.

"Ya know I'm right. A war ain't gonna end pretty."

"What makes you think you could kill him alone. From what I hear you aren't gonna be that popular in Woodbury anymore. If he see's you what's stopping him from killing you?"

"I'd do it..."

"And what if you can't? What if this master plan you have fails? You're dead. And where does that leave me?"

"I ain't gonna get..."

"Killed? How many people do you think have said that since the world turned Merle?"

"S'different."

"How the fuck is it different Merle?!" She was almost shouting now, off the bed, standing infront of him "Because you're a Dixon? That doesn’t make you invincible."

A cough came from the door. Daryl.

"She's right."

"Not you too baby brother? Gone all weak? Gonna be chasin' after ya Sherrif into war?"

"Rick knows what he's doin'" Heather had hardly heard Daryl talk, he was always quiet and stoic.

"Ya don't think I do? I know war Daryl. And I know Woodbury."

"How much did you get?" Heather asked, both men turning to face her now.

"What?"

"When you and Ceaser went to Fort Benning...how many guns? How many bullets."

"Enough to tear this place to the ground English."

Heathers eyes darted to Daryl's who's expression hadn't changed. He was still looking at Merle, his mouth set in a grim line.

"We'll jus' have to fight harder." Daryl finally said, after a minute of silence.

"Ain't no fightin' 'gainst the kind weapons they got brother." Merle was deadly serious, he wasn't shouting any more.

"We ain't leavin' Merle. I ain't." He left the room, with Heather and Merle just watching him go.

The next day was similar to the previous. Heather woke up, Merle was still asleep. Lying on his back, mouth wide open, his metal arm hanging from the bed. She carefully climbed over him, making every precaution not to wake him as she did. Tiptoeing out of the room she took a look back, watching him as he continued to sleep.

They carried on setting up the prison, readying it for war. Heather was helping Michonne and Glenn lay spikes out at the prison gates as the rest of the prison was being armed. There were guns and bullets everywhere, Heather had become immune to the sight of them now.

She had periodically seen Rick wandering around the prison, not seeming to do any work but always looking busy. He was pulling Daryl into a cell last time she saw him, a serious look on his face as he glanced towards her and Michonne.

Merle hardly showed his face all day, he continued to preach to the rest of the prison, continued to tell them that to win they had to play the Governor at his own game and not lie in wait for him to attack.

Later that day she almost walked in on Carol and Merle who were deep in conversation while Carol was looking after Judith, Heather stopped, listening while Carol spoke.

"It's time to pick a damn side." Carol said, her voice low.

"You ain't like you was back in the camp...a little mouse running around, scared of her own shadow." She could hear the playfulness in Merles voice and let out a breath knowing she wasn't going to have to break up another fight.

"It wasn't my shadow, it was my husband's."

"Well, you don't seem scared of nothing anymore."

"I'm not." Carols voice was darker than Heather had ever heard it, she had seemed passive whenever speaking to the rest of the group. It was as if she was someone else now.

"Hmm....You're a late bloomer."

"Maybe you are, too." She heard Carols footsteps nearing the cell door, Heather quickly turned, taking big steps in order to look like she wasn't listening, her back facing Carol when she left the cell, she was sure she still failed.

A minute later, when Carol had gone back downstairs she walked back over to the cell, Merle was crouched over Judith in her playpen.

"Hey."

"English...y'alright?"

"Fine Merle...where've you been?"

"Nowhere...Jus', nowhere."

He looked up at Heather, his face was soft, all the hard lines he normally had seemed to have disappeared.

"C'mere." She walked over to him, he threw his arm around her neck and pulled her to his chest. Burying his head in her hair his breath was heavy.

"Merle...?"

"I'm okay Sugar, just...shut up yeah?" They stood like that for a long time, Heather practically having to support Merle who was holding on to her tightly. She had felt this grip before, though not from Merle. When her and Merle had left Woodbury to search for Daryl, Martinez had given her a similar hug, one that hug, one that she was sure meant something more than just goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Merle slept in the next day, Heather climbed over his sleeping form, again being very careful not to wake him. She ate breakfast with Maggie who looked tired. 

"You okay?" 

"Fine..."   
Hershel came limping down the stairs, putting a stop to their awkward conversation. He looked over the two of them talking, taking a seat a table away from them. 

"Hungry?" Heather asked, getting up and heading over to the vat of oats. 

"Thank you, Heather." 

"You sleep okay?" 

"I've had better." 

"Looks like everyone had it pretty rough." Hershel ate his breakfast, Maggie washed her bowl up and walked out, without saying a word. 

"Like I said...everyone had a rough night." Hershel laughed. 

"Heather...can I ask you something?" Hershel and Heather hadn't really spoken. He was kind and polite, always the first to ask how she was but they had never really had the chance to have a conversation. She nodded. 

"It's about Woodbury...The Governor." 

"Right." 

"He...he tried to kill you?" Hershel had finished his breakfast but was still looking in his bowl. 

"Yeah, he uh...he told Damien to drive me somewhere and shoot me." 

"For being assaulted." he was being very careful with the way he spoke, Heather could tell he didn't want to upset her. 

"Yeah..." 

"If he knew you were here, do you think he'd come for you?" 

"Honestly? While I was in Woodbury I was completely oblivious. I was blinded by how grateful I was. The town was a home to me. I was accepted and welcomed. We were a   
community." Heather could feel herself tearing up, the memories she had of Woodbury now tarnished by what had happened. "It was all lies though. Merle's said as much. That 

The Governor wasn't who he said he was, that stuff happened that I didn't know about." 

"But you...what would he do to you." 

"I don't know...but I can't imagine it would be good. Hershel, this isn't something to be taken lightly, this war with Woodbury. They have ammunition, plenty of it." 

"I know...I just, I wanted to know...I don't know." 

"Maggie...and Beth? I understand." Hershel looked at her now, his blue eyes sad. 

"I need to know if he's callous....viscous?" 

"I'm sorry Hershel, I don't know what to say." 

"Don't worry Heather, you don't have to say anything." 

Rick joined them after a while, scratching his beard as him and Hershel dodged around an awkward conversation. Heather tried to see the meaning behind the looks they would occasionally give each other but gave up quickly, taking a bowl of oatmeal up to Merle. 

He was sitting on the side of the bed when Heather walked in, head held up by his good arm, staring at the floor. 

"Morning..." 

He didn't react, just continued to stare at the floor. 

"You hungry? Got you some breakfast." 

"Thanks Sugar." Still nothing, Heather sat beside him, placing the bowl of oatmeal on the floor between his feet, directly in his sightline. 

He looked at her now, eyes searching Heathers, his eyes were so sad, Heather found it hard to look at him, unsure of what was in his head. 

"Merle..." His fingers were under Heathers chin, raising her head so she was again looking into his eyes. His hand stalled there, fingers tracing her jaw as he continued to look   
straight into her eyes. 

"Heather...you helping me today?" Her head whipped to the door, where Carol stood a heavy bag balanced on her hip. 

"I...yeah of course I am." Her head turned back to Merle, who's hand had fallen to his side, his gaze back on the floor. "You with Daryl today?" 

He grunted in reply, not looking at Heather again, though his eyes lingered on the space she had sat in for a long time after she'd left. 

Heather was on washing duty with Carol today, they had already set up the rest of the prison with plenty of ammunition. Now they were waiting, doing the everyday jobs that needed doing, despite their not-everyday situation. 

Carol and Heather talked of anything but the battle they both knew loomed over their lives. Carol talked about Judith, and how happy she was, how completely and utterly unaware of what surrounded her. 

"Merle likes her." Heather added, after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah...I'd noticed. He's changed." 

"Merle?" 

"Mmmm...before, he was vicious. I don't know if it was the drugs, but he...he's different now. Don't get me wrong, he's still, erm, quick tempered." Heather laughed. 

"That's putting it lightly." 

"I think that's down to you." Carols hand patted Heathers as she folded a pair of over washed jeans. 

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can't take all the credit. I think this world, I don't think anyone could stay the same. I was so spoilt before, I never wanted for anything. Merle's changed me as well. He's made me stronger, I think." 

"We all shape each other, I guess we all need each other now more than ever." 

"You think he's going to be okay here? Merle?" 

"I think he can...for you." 

Merle was absent for the rest of the day, Heather worked hard with Carol, making sure to keep her mind occupied. Even when they sat down to eat for the evening Merle was nowhere to be seen. 

"Daryl?" Heather hardly spoke to the younger Dixon brother, if she did it was normally in the presence of Merle. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you seen Merle?" 

Daryl looked up from his dinner, his eyebrow raised. 

"Ain't been with me all day. Said he was with you." 

Heather almost laughed, Merle was like a teenager. 

"Of course he did." 

"I'll go find him." He didn't even finish his dinner, putting the plate in front of Carl he nodded to Heather before he left the room. 

Merle came back late that night, Heather was already in bed, fast asleep. She woke when he practically fell into bed, kicking his shoes into the corner of the room. She heard his jeans fall to the floor, his belt still attached hitting the metal frame of the bed as they fell. Heather sat up, Merle reacted by pushing her back into place, his arms snaking round Heathers waist. He didn't say anything as his head dropped to her stomach. It wasn't comfortable, the metal of his new arm dug into her back, she was practically propped up in bed. Knowing her back would hurt in the morning, she ignored it and let Merle sleep, eventually falling off herself. 

Merle wasn't there when she woke up the next morning, and true to her predictions last night she was stiff. Pulling on a threadbare t-shirt and jeans Heather walked down the stairs, greeting Hershel and Rick who were in deep conversation. She didn’t stop to find out what it was they were talking about. Checking the prison, Heather couldn't find Merle. 

She checked everywhere, or at least everywhere she was brave enough to look. Back up in the cells she stood in the doorway to her unused room, the blankets still folded on the end of her bunk. 

She heard Daryl, shouting, from somewhere in the prison. Following his voice Heather walked along hallways she hadn't even seen before. Leading her further into the prison. Rick and Daryl were stood in a dark room, which Heather assumed was once some kind of boiler room. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, the two men turned to her, both of their faces grim. 

"I can't find Merle or Michonne." Heather nodded in agreement. 

"I've been looking all morning." 

"They've gone." 

"Come on." Rick was trying to get Daryl to leave. 

"He was in here. Said he was looking for drugs." Heathers heart fell, she had no idea how low Merle had sunk. "Said a lot of things, actually." Daryl looked at Heather, his eyes dark   
as they didn't leave her face. 

"Like what?" Rick finally caught his attention. 

"Said that you were gonna change your mind." 

Heather had no idea what the two men were talking about, but Daryl was already bolting out of the room, as Rick made a futile attempt to stop him. 

"Daryl, Daryl wait up...where are you going?" 

"Goin' to get my brother back." 

"Back? Back from where...Daryl please." 

He didn't stop, so neither did Heather, as she followed him through the prison grounds to the gates Rick followed all the way. 

"You should stay." Rick said, as they opened the gates, Daryl not paying them any attention. 

"Why? If Merle is gone I'm going to get him." Rick just studied her, not bothering to argue as they both continued to chase Daryl through the woods, who was now looking at the   
ground, tracking something Heather couldn't even see. 

They hadn't been running for long when Daryl stopped. 

"Yeah, he took her here.They mixed it up..." He said, pointing at the ground. 

"Damn it! I'm going after him." Rick was ready to move when Daryl held out an arm. 

"You can't track for shit." 

"Then the both of us." 

"No, just me." The men continued to argue, both completely forgetting Heather was there. 

"I'll go." Their heads whipped round, almost as if they'd forgotten about her all together. 

Daryl laughed. "And what do ya think you're gonna do." 

"Get him back." 

He didn’t laugh now, his blue eyes found Heathers, who didn't back down. 

"Fine." He said before turning towards Rick "You need to be ready. Your family, too. They're gonna come back here." Rick gave Daryl a look that Heather couldn't read. The two   
men stared at each other, before Daryl nodded, signalling that Rick could go back to the prison. 

In silence Daryl carried on through the woods, not even turning to check if Heather was following him. She struggled to keep up, Daryl would dart through the trees, his feet so light, Heather swore he didn’t make a sound. Heather on the other hand broke every twig she could, making so much noise she was sure they'd be attacked by walkers at any moment. 

Finally they got to the road. Where they continued to run, not stopping for anything, both of them intent on saving the person they both needed most in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

They'd been walking for an hour or, so maybe more, when they ran into Michonne, running in the direction of the prison. 

"Hey! Where's my brother? You kill him?" Daryl grabbed at her , which she dodged. 

"He let me go." Daryl nodded, as if he had predicted this, he knew that Merle couldn't go through with it. 

"Take her back, don't let anyone come after me." He said, preparing to run off. 

"No." 

"I'm not dragging her back." Michonne told Daryl, who just sighed, shaking his head. 

"I'll be faster without you. Ain't 'bout bein' a hero, s'bout getting him back." 

"And what happens when you run into The Governor? All his guys? You versus 25?" Michonne had already carried on, Heather followed Daryl along the road while they argued. 

"Ya think he's really gonna be happy to see you?" 

Heather ignored him and followed, talking was just slowing them down. 

They carried on in silence, Daryl tracking like a bloodhound, aware of everything around him. 

They trekked for another half an hour, Daryl silencing every unasked question with a sharp look. Finally he held out his hand, they'd come across a feed store. Bodies were lying everywhere. Some looked human still, other were Walkers, heads smashed or, shot or decapitated. They littered the ground. Heather eyes scanned every face, checking for every feature, anything she would recognise. 

Lying on the ground, a bullet in his neck, lay one of the Men from Woodbury, Ben, Heather thought his name was. His skin was pale, eyes glassed over. He was dead.   
Daryl came up behind her. 

"He ain't been dead long. Gonna check inside." 

She followed him, if there was anyone in there, there was a slim chance of them being alive. He walked slowly, his crossbow aimed in front of him. 

The barn was silent as the walked around it, Daryl periodically checking behind him, making sure she was still there, still breathing. The barn, similar to the yard was littered with bodies, mostly Walkers, mostly dead. Some where still alive, dragging their bodies towards the survivors. Daryl dispatched them easily, aiming lazily at the Walkers and killing them with a single bolt. 

They spent their time checking the barn, every room was scoured, all areas checked. 

Nothing. 

"He ain't here." 

"Where is he?" 

"Maybe they took him." 

Heather fell silent, the thought of Merle being taken back to Woodbury, what could happen to him there, what could already have happened. 

"If they took him, that means they want him alive." 

"For how long though?" 

It was Daryl's turn to be silent now, he stood, staring into the distance, squinting in the setting sun. 

"We go back to the prison, re-group. If we go up against Woodbury, we're gonna need everyone." He finally said, Heather agreed with him, but couldn't help but think of Merle, alone in Woodbury. 

Heather stood outside the feed store, Daryl had told to her wait, but didn't say what for. Ten minutes later the roaring of an engine filled the area. The car came slowly around the corner, Heather almost started running before recognising Daryl behind the wheel. He pulled up to where she was standing, leaning over the passenger seat and opening the door. 

"You hot wire it?" She asked, climbing in. 

"Yup." He pulled away, looking in the rear-view mirror more than at the road ahead. 

"Merle teach you?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Me too." 

Daryl finally looked at Heather, really studying her as she sat in the passenger seat. 

"He teach you a lot?" 

"Yeah...although I'm still a lousy shot." 

He laughed, a real laugh that Heather hadn't heard before. Daryl had always been closed, quiet and reserved. He tended to talk when needed, no extra words. 

"He tried to teach me how to use a bow..." Heather started, Daryl nodded for her to continue "I stole it from my camp, thinking it was better than nothing. I couldn't use it. At all. He could, even with his stump, he could at least get the arrow to fly for a bit. It took a week of lessons for me to be able to even hit a fence. He looked so impressed...I'm sure he wasn't really. He taught me how to set a fire, how to gut squirrels, said he was gonna teach me how to make moonshine...didn't think that was as urgent though." 

There was the laugh again. 

"He missed you...y'know. Maybe didn't say it, or talk about it all the time. But he did." 

He nodded, not saying anything, but carried on driving. 

They finally made it back to the prison, Daryl slowed the car down to a crawl. 

"They ain't gonna wanna go get him." 

"Then we do." 

"Ya sure?" 

"He's all I've got." 

He waved at Carl who stood at the prison gates, who recognised Daryl and ran to open the gates. 

"No, he ain't." 

Back in the prison everyone was in action. Daryl and Heather managed to grab Rick and tell him about Merle. 

"Then we'll soon find out." He said, loading his gun "If The Governor has him, he'll want to show us. Want us to see him hurt." Heather flinched. 

Heather helped them pack up, finding Maggie and continued to load cars with supplies, anything they had at the prison they could take if they couldn't come back. 

"You okay?" 

Heather nodded, not talking in case she couldn't stop. Her eyes lingered on the fading bruises on Maggie's arm, caught by the dark circle still on Glenn's face, and couldn't help   
but think about how Merle could look if he was at Woodbury. 

Everyone was anxious. While Daryl and Heather had been gone, Rick had laid out The Governor's terms. That if they were willing to sacrifice Michonne, The Governor would leave them alone. Daryl had told her, on the way to find Merle that he had agreed to help Rick, agreed to take Michonne to the Governor for everyone else's safety. Heather could believe Merle would do that, he was rash and was probably thinking more about saving Daryl than what the Governor would do to Michonne. 

She was helping Maggie lift a particularly heavy bag into the back of a car, hoping to hide everything too heavy to carry. 

"He did it for you y'know." 

"Huh?" She looked up, Maggie was looking at her, her hair falling in face. 

"Merle...he wanted to save you. He thought if The Governor knew you were here he'd come and kill you. Giving him Michonne was to put him off this place. Rick told Glenn." 

Heather just nodded, unable to respond to Maggie's words. 

"He'll be okay." 

"No one can kill a Dixon but a Dixon eh?" 

Maggie just laughed as the continued to load water, food and supplies into the back of a car. 

Later they all gathered round, wishing good luck and goodbye to the people leaving the prison. Heather had opted to stay and help, if she there was a chance of saving Merle, and   
of saving these people, she would do her best. 

Hershel was leaving, taking Carl and Beth. They were to stay in the woods, not too far out and watch the prison. The rest of the group were staying, but they weren’t going down without a fight. All their preparation was finally paying off. They had hidden cars, cleared cells and set the whole prison up for warfare.   
Heather had, as usual, been given to Glenn and Maggie to look after. Their job, if everything went to plan, was to wait outside and fire at the Woodbury Army, if needed. Rick handed her a gun, to which she raised her own. He gave the gun a quick look, raising his eyebrows but not saying anything more. She forgot how little the people here knew her, how they had no idea what her and Merle had been through. 

Heather took her place, they had opted not for the gun towers, that would be obvious, but the high prison walls, lying down, in wait, Heather could hear her heart beating, its rhythm keeping her alert. 

It wasn't long, Heather thought they would have been waiting hours, they came, in cars, trucks, huge military vehicles. They didn't pause, crashing through the gates, people started to pour out of the vehicles, killing Walkers before their feet even hit the floor. Heather couldn’t recognise anyone, there seemed to be more people than Heather had ever seen at Woodbury. She wasn't paying attention, a loud bang came from the ground, followed by a huge explosion next to her. 

They'd blown up the guard tower. Merle hadn't been joking when him and Martinez raided Fort Benning. 

The explosion shook the prison, but the people on the ground carried on, unfazed. It wasn't long before every walker in the yard was dead, Heather sat still, waiting. Suddenly he appeared, walking slowly out of one of the larger trucks. 

The Governor. 

He looked around himself, confused as to why no one was fighting back. He pointed the prison and shouted something that Heather couldn’t hear. As one they all fled to the prison, leaving nothing behind but dead walkers. 

They carried on waiting, Heather saw Maggie wave at Glenn over the prison wall, who waved back. They were fine, the plan was going...to plan. 

Again, time flew by, it was half an hour and the people of Woodbury were fleeing the prison, all running towards their vehicles. Heather heard a sharp short whistle and sprung into action. Firing warning bullets into the crowds as they ran, trying to aim for already dead walkers, not wanting to hit anyone. 

They were gone as fast as they came, all their vehicles leaving behind dust clouds as they sped away. 

They all waited in silence, disbelief that it had actually worked. 

Heather saw Glenn stand first, jumping, his fist in the air, a huge smile one his face. They re-grouped in the prison, everyone looked happy, but ultimately, wary. 

"We did it." Glenn said through heavy breaths "We drove them out." 

"We should go after them. We should finish it." Rick looked deadly serious. 

"It is finished...Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?" 

"They could regroup, we can't take the chance." 

"He's not gonna stop." Michonne chimed in. Heather agreed. 

"They're right." Maggie looked at Glenn, he seemed disappointed. 

"We can't keep living like this. So we take the fight back to Woodbury." 

"We barely made it back last time." Glenn again, he was looking at no one but Maggie. 

"I don't care." Daryl finally said. 

"Merle?" Heather looked to Daryl, who nodded. The group all checked their weapons, saying nothing else as they left the prison.


End file.
